


12HORRORS ROUND 2018—THE_SPLATTER_ROUND: INTRO POST

by 12Horrors



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: mod post, round three, round three: intro post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12Horrors/pseuds/12Horrors





	12HORRORS ROUND 2018—THE_SPLATTER_ROUND: INTRO POST

**12 HORRORS ROUND 2018—SPLATTER: THE INTRODUCTION**

                                                               

**GET READY TO SPLAT YOUR STORY INTO THE MINDS OF MANY**

 

  
We're back and better than ever. You've missed us, we've missed you, and we think we should just cut to the chase. Welcome to the 2018 round theme: **SPLATTER**.

 

 

**SO, HOW DOES A FIC FEST WORK?**

A fic fest is a community where promoters submit their own prompts to the community. These prompts are added to a spreadsheet, and claimers choose one from the selection to write. It moves onto the writing period, where writers have to answer to a couple of check-ins. Check-ins track the writer's progress with the fic and make sure they have a reasonable word count. When the deadline comes, writers submit their fics and they are posted to the fest account.

We will talk about this more whenever claiming period arrives, but we have changed things up a bit. To write for this fest, you do not have to claim. There is a separate option of writing your own **SPLATTER** story. Again, we will get into more detail when the time comes.

This fest will have goals for the number of writers participating with us, but the fest will run regardless of the number of participants. Be it one, five, or twenty stories, we will continue to run the fest to satisfy your dark-minded needs.

 

**WHAT IS SPLATTER?**

The theme of our 2018 round is **SPLATTER**. Although last time we said gore wasn't required, we're stepping up the ladder this year: your fic MUST include one or more situations that involve graphic violence and/or gore.

If you are unaware of what the subgenre "Splatter" is, it is defined as "A subgenre of horror that deliberately focuses on graphic portrayals of gore and graphic violence." Basically, if you've ever seen "Tokyo Gore Police", that's what you're aiming for here.

To have a valid prompt/fic in this fest, one or more of the main events in the plot of your fic must include splatter. Examples of writing splatter include describing the disembodiment of a character, writing gore such as self-harm, murder, and etc with an eye on detail, and etc.

The point of this round is to challenge the writer to look deep inside the darkest parts of their mind——while murder and other topics like it are generally not thought about more than once, we must stress that if you choose to write about self-harm and/or suicide, we want you to take the prompt seriously and realize this is a real world issue that people deal with on a daily basis. Not that murder _isn't_ but people don't care much about murder in fiction as much as they do about self-harm and suicide. TLDR; don't romanticize self-harm and suicide, and treat it like what it really is: devastating.

 

**THE_RULES**

**1.** The minimum word count for this fest is 2,000 words. Of course, we encourage you to go well over this line!  
**2.** There are little to no limits in this fest—but, if you plan on having a character experience dubcon/noncon, incest, pedophilia, or any other illegal activities, be sure to take it up with the Mods. Having it in a character's past is okay, and should be warned in the tags, but we just need to make sure what exactly you're writing about whenever it comes to these sensitive topics. Mods have a right to turn down a fic if it's too much.  
**3.** You MUST tag your fics with anything that could potentially trigger anyone. If you have any questions about tagging, please email us.  
**4.** Pairings are totally optional! If you include a pairing, keep in mind that OT3+ is allowed and encouraged.  
**5.** Please keep your claim our little secret—we don't want to ruin the surprise! Fic discussion may run between you and the Mods, a beta, and close friends who are helping you write.  Keep your eyes peeled, we're watching you.  
**6.** You may not claim a second prompt/write a second of your own prompts until you have finished and submitted your first one to us.  
**7.** We do give out extensions, but still, try to stay on time and make a commitment! It would relieve a whole ton of stress off the Mods' shoulders.

 

**THE_TIMELINE**

Prompting Opens: July 12th  
Prompting Closes: July 26th  
Prompt Spreadsheet Reveal: July 26th  
Claiming Opens: July 27th  
Claiming Closes: Aug 10th  
Prompt Confirmations: Aug 11th  
First Check-in (informal): Aug 25th  
Second Check-in (1.5k): September 22nd  
Final Submissions Due (2k): October 20th  
Posting Begins: October 26th  
Posting Ends: October 31st  
Guess Post: November 4th  
Reveals: November 11th

(This year's schedule is a bit more cramped than 2016's, as I decided to come back from the dead at the worst time, yet also just in time. Please try to adjust to there being a little less time in some areas!)

 

#####  _12Horrors Mod Reaper. Contact us on our[Twitter](https://twitter.com/12horrors?lang=en) or shoot us an email at 12horrorsmods@gmail.com_

 


End file.
